


Dreams

by Aqualina_Sky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualina_Sky/pseuds/Aqualina_Sky
Summary: Steve had learned Russian to find out what Natasha and Bucky were saying about him. It had ended with him able to help Bucky on the worst of his bad nights.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not even my idea, just my inspiration

“No, no, no,” Bucky chanted unsteadily as he looked down at his hands. He had become the asset again, the poisonous words swirling through his brain and taking hold of his muscles like hooks, dragging him under so that the Asset could take over. His hands were blood soaked, covered up to his elbows. Slowly, he looked up to see who he had killed, through from the sheer amount of blood, he suspected he knew. 

 

Sure enough, Steve was laid out in front of him, limp, eyes open, glazed and staring blankly at the sky. 

 

“Stevie, no.” He whispers, falling to his knees to pull the blond up into his arms, weeping openly. “No, no, no, you promised me. You promised. It’s not the end yet. You can’t do this to me.” 

 

There was a strange sensation around his wrists, as though someone was holding them, but he couldn’t see anything, and he knew that he had killed the one person strong enough to hold him. It didn’t compute in his head. 

 

But there was a whisper in his ears, one that shouldn’t be there. 

 

“Buck. C’mon, Buck, you’re dreaming. Come back to me, Doll. I’ve got you.” 

 

He looked around helplessly, not understanding what was happening until he suddenly bolted upright, brought back around by the sensation of lips brushing the top of his head gently. All at once he could feel where Steve had him pinned carefully, knees on either side of his hips and wrists caught in one of Steve’s big hands, the other one cradling his face gently. 

“There ya are, Buck. Can you tell me what year it is?” 

 

“Две тысячи четырнадцать” 

 

“Can you tell me that in English?” 

 

English? When had he switched to Russian. He made a conscious effort to get the words to come out in the correct language this time, “Two thousand and fourteen.” 

 

“That’s right, Doll. It’s two thousand and fourteen and you’re here, safe, with me. I’m safe too. We’re alright. We’re safe.” 

 

Slowly, Bucky nodded, breath still trembling a little, and Steve suggested, “How about we go watch a movie instead of going to sleep again?” 

 

That gets a steadier nod, and they slide out of bed to go the common area, where JARVIS has already set up an old disney movie for them. 

 

~~~ 

 

It had started out innocently enough, Steve wanting to learn Bucky’s new default language. He knew Bucky and Nat talked about him in Russian, as they had both promised him it was never anything bad, so he had decided to learn. He didn’t think it would hurt anything. 

 

At first, it hadn’t. He hadn’t known enough to translate Bucky’s dreams, learning only from the pair and what they decided to tell him. But when Steve had told Natasha about Bucky’s nightmares, she had started teaching him other things. 

 

Some nights were better than others. Bucky didn’t always have nightmares, and sometimes he had the sweetest, or most ridiculous dreams, such as the night he was trying to get a rabbit to eat a strawberry. (Steve still had no idea what that was about). Other nights weren’t so nice. Sometimes, Bucky was begging Hydra to stop hurting him. Steve hated those with a passion, a reminder of everything that had happened to his lover. 

 

Other nights were even worse, when Bucky dreamed about being the Asset. These dreams were always the worst, according to Bucky. It always made Steve flinch with some of what Bucky said. (“Beg all you want, I don’t give a fuck. It won’t save your life”) 

 

But this had been the worst he had ever had, based on the crying. Steve didn’t think Bucky had even noticed the tears. He wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, but he assumed it had something to do with him based on the way Bucky was now clinging to him as if his life depended on it, sitting in his lap and continuously running his hands over Steve’s chest and arms. Steve could only assume he was assuring himself that Steve was whole. 

 

“Wanna talk to me, Baby?” Steve asks softly. 

 

“I killed you Stevie. Ripped you apart with my bare hands.” 

 

“I’m right here Buck.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand and presses it to his heart. “Feel this? This means I’m still with you. I made you a promise, remember? Till the end of the line. Guess what, pal. Lines don’t end. You’re stuck with me. Now and forever.” 

 

Bucky nods shakily, relaxing minutely as Steve started combing gentle fingers through his hair, kind and careful. By the time the first movie had ended, he was slumped against Steve’s chest, eyes half lidded, looking like he’d be purring if he had the ability. 

 

“Ready to go back to bed, or want to watch another one?” 

 

“Another?” He asks shyly. 

 

“Sure, Buck. Jarvis, run Finding Nemo, starting at the first scene after Nemo is hatched.” 

 

JARVIS didn’t respond, just set it up as requested, allowing them to sit quietly. Eventually, about half way through, Bucky finally dozes off again, relaxed and comfortable. Steve can only be grateful that he got curious enough to learn the language that would allow him to help Bucky the best.


End file.
